His Songbird
by twilightcherries
Summary: Her blood sings for him, but can she love the cold vampire? Or will his cruel way drive her away from what could be just her captor?
1. Chapter 1

Caius's songbird

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the songs in this story.

_This was a big chance for the performing arts center. They had no idea of knowing they would be able to perform the castle of __Volterra. They had only planned to perform on the stage later that night, but when the beautiful blonde woman in a black cape offered them a chance to sing in front of a very important group of people, Mr. _and_ Mrs. Jigs wouldn't refuse. _

Vireo waited on her side of the stage, he duet partner, Josh, waited on his side of the stage. At the signal of Mrs. Jigs hand the bother entered the stage as their music started.

(I should tell you- Rent)

_Josh: I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
>I Forget How To Begin It<em>

_Viero: Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
>I Have Yet - To Begin In It<br>I Should Tell You_

_Josh: I Should Tell You_

_Viero: I Should Tell You_

_Both: I should tell you_

_Viero:Oh no_

As Josh started to sing her part she looked at the crowd. She felt her face flush. Three men with red eyes were staring at them, however she noticed the snowy haired one was stared dead at her. She snapped out of her frightened daze quick enough to realized they were waiting on her to sing her part.

Viero: Here go-goes

She stuttered nervously. She couldn't take this anymore! The young dark haired girl runaway from their eyes. She didn't want to be in that room. That man scared her. She ran into a room and closed the door behind her. Viero didn't know why they had frightened her so much.

Caius pov 

The girl singing had a rather beautiful voice, and a even more beautiful sent to her blood. He wanted to sink his greedy fangs into her tiny neck the moment her sniffed her out. It didn't bother him that she noticed he was looking right at her. He wanted her to know. He even had to hold his tounge to keep himself from laughing when she ran off the stage.

The vampire named Caius stayed in his seat until his brother Aro stood up. He extended his fang knowing what his brother was about to do. Even before Aro could finish with his clapping hand gesture, all the vampires had a human in their clutches. Caius had the boy Viero snag with. He didn't like this one. He didn't like that way he look at that singing girl either. He bit into the little pest's neck and drank slow, he made a painful mess of it. He wanted the others to know that the girl that ran off was his and his alone. He threw the boy over his shoulder, and made his way to where the girl was. He already knew where she was hiding. He could smell her.

Viero pov

She panicked when she heard the blood chilling screaming of her friends. The girl pulled and pushed on the door, but it just wouldn't budge. What the hell had they gotten themselves into? The girl leaned on the door, and slid down on to the ground into a huddled position. They were all dead and she knew it. They all had been killed by those…those red eyed monster while she had ran and hid. Behind her she head footsteps. She jumped to her feet and stepped away from the door. Maybe….maybe they wouldn't be able to find her. ….maybe they would forget about her.

She watched as the door knob turned. He couldn't even take one step before a flash of white appeared in front of her. She stepped back, but someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her foreword. She looked up to see the man that was staring at her from before, but only he had blood all over him. She screamed loudly, in response he growled.

"Be quite, girl, and I just might spare your life." His red eyes locked with her. She could see how red they were until now, before she hadn't even noticed they were…sort of milky.

"Please, Just let me go.", Viero tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer.

"You had better be still, or wind up without an Arm.:"despite his harsh threat, his eyes seemed to have softened. He stared to walk, dragging her along with him. She had to speed walk just to keep up with the monster that held her captive. He lead her to large wooded door, and her swung with open with his one free hand. The heavy looking door opened with ease. He pushed her inside. "You will wait herer." And with that he slammed the door closed.

Okay..so it's not romantic yet, but don't worry folks that will be coming up shortly.

….leave me a song request, maybe it will show up in the story ILY!


	2. Chapter 2

You're a monster

Caius

The snowy haired vampire prowled his way to the throne room where he knew his brothers were waiting. He seemed to be scowling even worse than he usually did. What the hell had come over him? What was the point of saving some scrawny insolent humans life? The angry man punched the wall, leaving behind a giant crater. With a flick of his hand he swung open the throne doors. "Brother, we must speak at once!" he growled. His brother knew the moody Caius wasn't growling at them, they knew full well what he had done and how much he despised his burst of kindness, for a human!

The Snowy blonde plopped down on his chair. "What the fuck happened to me back there!". There wasn't a moment of silence before his brother Aro answered him. "You seem to have taken a likening to that human girl back there, why, it was rather unexpected. Out of all the people here I never expected you to have a-".Caius's growl silenced his brother. Don't you even finish that dammed sentence!". As usual maracas hadn't said anything yet. And no one really expected him to say anything unless he had something of importance to say, or to remind them all of his oh-so-traumatic loss of his beloved mate.

Smirking, Aro finished speaking "Dear brother, you have no reason to be ashamed of having yourself a singer."

If he her could, Caius's face would have trued fire hydrant red. "You're damn right it's not my fault. I didn't ask for some twit to come along with magnificent smelling blood!" the vampire continued to rant and rave about how much he despised the human girl right now, but no one really believed his hate rave. It made them think of the Cullen boy and his human. It was imposable for a vampire to have complete hate for their singer.

Marcus cleared his throat before he spoke. "Perhaps, it would be a grand plan to keep the girl around…she could have a power that will be of good use to us once she is changed at you will, Caius." , he drawled in his low, dull and depressing voice. The forever sad vampire sighed. His real motives for persuading his brother were because he felt jealous. If he couldn't enjoy the company of a young woman, then why would he want any of his brothers to suffer the same lonely fate? Caius sighed angrily, acting like he was giving into defeat.

"It's settled then!" Aro clapped gaily "The girl will stay with us, as property of Caius, and we shall keep her here until he changes her or gets tired of her."

Years ago, Caius found Aro constant happiness tolerant, now he found it fucking irritating. This girl wasn't his property. Why, the fuck would he want a human? Their weak, stupid, and only good for blood. But no matter how much her huffed and puffed, Aro would bug him until he agreed to what Aro wanted. "Fine. Whatever. " he waved pale hand at his brother in the same motion someone dose with their hand when they want someone shoe. "Just lay of the subject.". Caius glared at the floor, as if he were hoping to burn a hole to the center f the earth, than be near the wretched human girl.

**Viero **

The small, dark haired girl with milkfish blue eyes sat in the corner of the room she was placed in. She hid herself behind a table and now she pushed herself deep into a corner as far as it would let her go. Not even the words used to describe the most frightening words in the word could be able to describe how terrified she felt._ Deaths, stabbing, strangle, change, rape, murder, apocalypse, Armageddon, burning to death._ None of them paired up with her fear. And even worse, she was crying. But, it wasn't the type of crying with snot running down your nose, and your chest heaving heavily. It was a silent cry that only involved tears and a red face and eyes. She hared someone enter the room, and the sound of something being placed on the table, then as quickly as the sound came, it was gone.

She looked up to see a hot plate of food. She glared. Viero surely wouldn't eat anything given to her by the likes of anyone here. She stood up, and picked up the plate. In a swift motion she chugged it at the wall. At the sound of a crack, she sat back in her hiding spot. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. It wasn't long before she heard the door open, this time it was accompanied by an irritated sigh. "Come out, or you'll be dragged out." She recognized the voice to be the man from earlier. She started crying even more silent tears. He growled, obviously irritated with her already. And for a second time she was a witness to the quick flash a white, and the monster was in her face. His eyes locked with hers. She could tell he was studying her. "come on." He stated as her yanked her to her feet buy her wrist, his force was so strong that he almost flung her across the room, but her perfected his grip in time to prevent that from happening. "I don't know how to use my strength with a human, if you don't want me to lose my temper again, I suggest that you corporate.". His expression was grim; his perfect lips were a thin, emotionless, pale line. She only nodded in response. He rolled his eyes, and pulled her out of the room. Vireo had to speed walk just to keep up with the snowy haired monster. "Where are you taking me?", the white haired vampire responded, as if it were completely troublesome for her to ask such a question, "argh, if you must know, I'm taking you to ou- the room will stay in." Was it her, or did he almost say 'our room'.

He stopped abruptly, and Vireo slammed into him , without even showing concern for the girl who just bumped into him, he walked into the room , dragging her along with him.

She stared in awe at his room. There was a large bed (which she supposed it was a California king.), and a large bay window with Palladian style frames, large black drapes were tied open on opposite sides of the window in a way that if they closed, you would still have room to lay/sit on the window bed and have a little private room behind the curtains. On the side of the room that didn't have a bed was a long, and large leather couch, with a black mahogany in the cent of the open square couch formation. Vireo looked down at her feet, below her was fine tan carpet, it looked like it be just as conferrable as the bed. She looked around her some more. The several lamps in the room had thin black poles with elegant marks down them (Kind of making the pole look like pillars) and the lamp shades were shaped like perfect calla lilies.

She looked at her captor, and she blushed. He was staring at her, with an odd playful smirk on his..Perfect, pale, lips. She looked down, embarrassed that she would even think that way about. He chuckled at her. She looked at him and glared. "How dare you chuckle at me after what you've done!" she yelled. He glared back at her. "You! How dare you, a human speak to one of the most power vampire in that way!", she could have sworn she saw his eyes turn black. Him being a vampire did phase her. " Even if you are powerful, your still a monster! A evil, murderous, monster. "she said, her tone was chilling, and not sweat and kind like it usually was. Her words phased him. His fiercer expression dropped and her looked..,hurt.

He walked past her, with his elbow he moved her out of the way, it didn't cause her pain, but it was strong enough to knock her off her feat. " Fine. If you're going to be that way, then you can stay here, alone ,forever. " she angrily stormed out of the room, and slammed the door. The walls shook violently at his angry door slamming.


End file.
